Give Lee
by AlexisAffectsYou
Summary: Oneshot. A few months after the start of Naruto Shippuden, teams Guy, Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai all gather at Naruto's apartment for a party in order to reestablish their bonds. Sakura is having a great time when Lee suggests that they play a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven, and things get interesting.


A/N: This fanfiction was largely inspired by Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth, so some people may seem exaggerated or out of character. This was made for humor, so I hope my readers enjoy it!

* * *

A certain pink-haired kunoichi tied her leaf headband around the top of her head and looked in the mirror confidently. She twirled in the mirror and flipped her hair over her shoulder, admiring her unique beauty. She liked the way her red top hugged her in all the right places, and her short skirt accentuated her small, perky butt. She smiled at the image she saw in the mirror, and put on her sandals before leaving her home.

A few months after Naruto's return from his training with Master Jiraiya, a group of the shinobi from the leaf village planned to have a small party in celebration of their accomplishments in the last three years. Teams Guy, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were all gathering at Naruto's apartment for the occasion. They would all finally have a chance to catch up with one another and reestablish their bonds.

Sakura was excited for the event; the past three years she had been far too busy with her training and missions to focus on frivolous activities like parties. She had come a long way from the useless and scared child who always had to be saved by Naruto and Sasuke; now she was confident that she could hold her own in a decent battle. Largely due to the help of Lady Tsunade, Sakura had honed her skills in chakra control and medical ninjutsu over the past few years and was now a much more competent member of Team Seven.

It finally seemed like the perfect time to get together, now that Naruto had returned, and all of the original members of the rookie nine were back in the Village Hidden in the Leaves—all of them, except Sasuke Uchiha of course. Sakura's teammate had gone rogue over three years earlier when he abandoned his life in Konoha to follow a path of darkness and vengeance. Three years later, and the loss of Sasuke still weighed heavily on the hearts of Sakura and Naruto, who remained persistent that they would one day save their lost friend. However, the rest of their classmates, along with Team Guy, had returned to the Leaf Village and were excited to spend time with one another.

It was evening when Sakura left her home and began walking towards Naruto's apartment. The sun was sinking over the horizon, creating a beautiful mirage in the sky. Vibrant shades of pink and orange bled out from the bright sun that would soon be out of sight. The sky was clear, with only a few puffy clouds floating above, completing the aura of serenity and harmony that surrounded the Leaf Village at that moment. Sakura had a good feeling about this evening; she fully expected to have an exciting night before returning to her home and her responsibilities.

When she arrived at Naruto's apartment, she could hear a large number of voices coming from within and assumed that most people had already arrived. She knocked on the door and heard footsteps approaching quickly. When the door opened, Sakura was greeted by the grinning face of her blonde, obnoxious teammate.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hi, Naruto!" She smiled at him in greeting and he stepped aside so she could enter the apartment. She received greetings from the other ten people that were crammed into the living room, and she responded to each of them. Naruto walked over to Lee and Tenten, picking up on a conversation that they had previously been having. Neji sat next to Hinata and Kiba, who were talking about her training and how she had progressed in Naruto's absence. Shino stood behind the group, but did not appear to be taking part in their conversation. Shikamaru and Chōji stood next to a table full of snacks for everyone, and Ino stood close by, trying to engage an uninterested Sai in conversation. She saw her friend struggling, and approached the pair in an effort to help.

"Hey, you two," the pink-haired kunoichi said to her longtime friend and her new teammate. Ino and Sakura had been friends since they were young children, and although they had a strong rivalry between them, they still remained loyal to one another. Sai had only recently earned the trust of Sakura and Naruto, but Ino had been infatuated from the start by the Sasuke look-alike.

"Hello, Sakura," Sai greeted her, followed by Ino's more irritated greeting. She obviously thought that Sakura was meddling, but truly she had no ill intentions for her friend. She wanted tonight to go perfectly, with no conflict or trouble. She would refrain from reacting to Ino's negativity for the sake of the night she wanted so badly to end on a good note. She did her best to convey this to her friend and kept up an idle conversation with the two leaf ninja. It wasn't long before Rock Lee, the eccentric ninja who could not use ninjutsu, called for everyone's attention.

"Listen up, ninjas of the Hidden Leaf!" he yelled excitedly. The entire room grew quiet and waited on the hot-blooded ninja to continue. "Tonight is a special occasion! Tonight, we reconnect our ties of youth and overcome our differences to be even closer than before. Guy Sensei has taught me that everything should be a training exercise! We should take the opportunity to make tonight a workout!" Everyone inwardly groaned at Lee's enthusiasm, but respectfully let him continue. "I suggest that we do a training exercise!"

"Lee, that's ridiculous! It's our day off. Let's just relax," Tenten said in an attempt to calm the eccentric ninja. Many of their comrades nodded in agreement, and returned to their conversations. Sai, however, had a different response.

"Lee, what kind of training exercise would you like to do?" the pale ninja asked him. "I read in a book that training together is one of the best ways to strengthen bonds." Lee grinned hugely at the interest Sai had shown, and continued.

"Guy Sensei rented a film that told all about this game that is great for strengthening bonds between two people. It's a trust exercise and also a fun game!" While a few members of the group now began showing interest, others like Tenten were looking on, skepticism clear on their faces.

"How do you play, bushy-brows?" Naruto questioned his comrade.

"It goes like this," Lee began explaining excitedly. "Any girls participating will go into the closet one at a time, with their headbands tied around their eyes like a blindfold. All of the guys participating will pull a girl's name out of a sock, being careful not to reveal who they receive. Whenever a girl enters the closet, whoever pulled her name will join her in there and they must sit together for at least seven minutes, doing something that will bring them closer! After seven minutes is over, they may return to the room and the next girl will go in, until everyone has gone!" Lee glanced at the looks on the faces of his friends, and smiled encouragingly. "I call it 'Seven Minutes in Heaven!' After all, what is more heavenly than a teambuilding exercise?"

"Lee, I think you have the wrong idea about this game," Tenten began, but Lee shook his head.

"I absolutely do not, Tenten! Guy Sensei assured me that his rental was all about teamwork and bonds," Lee insisted. Although Tenten was almost certain that their Sensei had simply told Lee this to cover up his less attractive habits rather than tell him he was watching a risqué adult movie, she didn't want to say so in front of the nine ninja in the room who didn't have the same relationship with Might Guy that his students did. Therefore, she said nothing, but simply refused to participate in the activity.

Sai quickly agreed to join in, leading Ino to jump in as well with the hopes that she could spend her "seven minutes in Heaven" with Sai. Ino pressured Sakura into joining, insisting that she couldn't let her play alone. With the hopes that he could be partnered with Sakura, Naruto also joined in, which triggered Hinata to play in the hopes of preventing that scenario. In the end, only half of the people at the gathering finally agreed to play the game that Lee suggested, including Naruto, Sai, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Lee himself. The rest of their comrades chose to sit on the sidelines and simply observe.

After a short debate, the girls decided that Ino should take the first turn in the closet, as she was the most eager to participate. Sakura blindfolded her friend and guided her into the closet, shutting the door behind her. She then sat next to Hinata, where the girls were to be located across the room from the participating boys. They watched in silence as Kiba held up a sock with the names of each girl inside, and held their breath as each name was drawn. First, Naruto pulled one tiny slip of paper from the sock and read it over, his face revealing no reaction. Then, Sai pulled a name from the sock and smiled, although it didn't help in revealing whose name he had pulled. Lee pulled his last, and smiled widely as he read the name. Hinata and Sakura watched tensely for Ino's partner to reveal himself.

"Whoever pulled Ino's name should go to the closet now," Kiba announced, taking a seat next to Shino. Hinata and Sakura released their breath as Sai stood and smiled at everyone in the room before walking directly towards the closet and going in, unabashedly. Hinata felt great relief. The first round was in progress, and Naruto had not yet been partnered with another girl. Sakura, however, felt dread when she realized the only two options for her were Naruto or Lee. The pink-haired kunoichi wasn't particularly excited about either prospect.

The other two girls waited nervously while Ino's seven minutes passed, and the other ninja spoke casually amongst themselves. Finally, Kiba stood back up and approached the closet dramatically. He placed one hand on the door handle and paused before swiftly pulling the door open, revealing a rather distasteful scene to the other ninja in the room. Sakura gasped when she saw her blonde best friend straddling the lap of Sai, who looked uncertainly at the woman on top of him. The kunoichi's blindfold had been removed, and it seemed as though Kiba had interrupted something. Ino's face blushed as she stood and sat next to Sakura. Sai followed her out of the closet, looking rather shaken. Sakura couldn't help but wonder what had transpired behind the closet door, but it was decided that she should be the next player. Ino helped her friend into the closet this time, and Sakura sat waiting on the wood floor, palms sweaty with nervousness. She knew both Naruto and Lee had crushes on her, but she didn't particularly return either of their feelings. She was preparing herself for the worst, closing her eyes against the blindfold and regretting the decision she had made to participate. The closet door opened, drawing the pink haired kunoichi away from her thoughts.

"Hello?" the female leaf ninja asked uncertainly after the door shut. A single finger brushed her lips, in a shushing motion. "Hey, get your hands off my face!" she exclaimed angrily as she jerked away from the touch. However, the hands followed her face and grasped her firmly, keeping her still. She felt the warm, broad hands cupping the sides of her face, and she tried to figure out who she was within the closet. She had not yet come to any conclusions. "So, who drew my name?" she asked, attempting to lure her partner into revealing himself. However, she was not lucky enough for that to work.

Suddenly, the male ninja in front of her leaned in for a passionate kiss. The mystery guy's lips pressed against hers with force and speed, his tongue attacking her lips while she attempted to keep them closed. The broad hands that had cupped her face seconds before gripped her waist tightly and pulled her body close to his while he continued his assault on her lips. The rough movements of her partner were quickly turning her off to this entire experience. Sakura pushed her partner off of her, causing a loud thud and a muffled grunt to release from the mouth of her attacker. When she recognized the sound, her mouth popped open in surprise and anger.

"Lee?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked carefully before reacting.

"Oh, Sakura! I am so glad you could tell it was me! I knew that if I infused that kiss with my hot-blooded passion for you then you would surely figure it out!" Lee removed the headband from around Sakura's eyes and grinned at her, undeterred by the anger plain on her face. Sakura stared in disbelief at the ninja in front of her, clad in a green jumpsuit and a goofy grin that was meant to be charming, but did nothing to calm the pink-haired kunoichi.

"What makes you think it was okay to do that, Lee?" she asked, disgusted.

"S-Sakura?" Lee stuttered, suddenly uncertain. "Are you upset with me?" Sakura refused to respond, but instead stared at him with fury evident in her expression. "I am so sorry, Sakura!" the eccentric ninja told her, bowing before her and begging for her forgiveness. "It is just that Naruto told me you would want me to be aggressive! I have made a terrible mistake!" Sakura rolled her eyes at the ninja in front of her, tears filling his eyes as he realized he had made such an error with the woman he loved.

"Naruto, huh?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked her partner. He nodded in response, and she turned a shade of magenta due to her anger. She was formulating a plan in her head to retaliate as she did so, and addressed the actions of the exuberant ninja in front of her by exclaiming, "Taking Naruto's advice was a terrible idea, Lee! What were you thinking?"

"Sakura, I am so sorry that I have disappointed you! I will do everything in my power to make amends for this blunder I have made!" Sakura began to shake her head, but Lee was determined. He knelt on the ground in front of her and took her hands in his as he continued. "I would like to apologize properly, Lady Sakura!" he declared. "I was mistaken to take Naruto's advice, I will admit! But I am one who burns bright with the power of youth! I will not be so easily defeated! Let us move on from this and burn together! You are the Goddess of the Leaf, a shining beacon of hope for all, and I shall never let you forget it!" The pink-haired kunoichi blushed at his words. She loved Sasuke, but he had never said such romantic words to her before. No one had ever compared her to a goddess, although she truly believed it was a title she deserved. "Enough with words, my dearest Sakura!" Lee continued. "We have only five minutes left, but that is enough for me! Actions will speak much louder than anything you can say! Will you join me in harnessing the power of youth? Will you let me worship you as my Goddess of Cherry Blossoms? My very own Sakura?"

The young kunoichi's eyes widened when Lee finished his monologue, surprised to find herself a bit conflicted. She didn't want to betray her lost love, but Lee sounded so convincing when he spoke to the fickle young woman in that way. She sat speechless, unable to accept the ninja's offer, but also unable to decline him.

"I would like to show you how I really wanted to kiss you," the youthful ninja said, leaning towards her and closing his eyes. She looked at him, confusion in her green orbs, and shocked herself when she did not pull away from the thin lips puckering in her direction as he abruptly leaned forward and pressed another kiss to her lips. This time however, she was not utterly repulsed. In fact, the gentle kiss that Lee pressed to her lips this time was rather endearing and sweet.

 _What do I do?_ Sakura thought. After processing what had just occurred, Sakura made up her mind. _Sasuke left years ago and hasn't sent a word to me since. My heart will always be with him, but what's so wrong about gifting Lee with this, just once? He adores me, and it isn't fair for him to be doomed to forever pine after me._ Finally, Sakura spoke.

"Alright, Lee," she agreed. "But only this once, okay?" Sakura was going to continue, but Lee knew he only had 210 seconds left to leave an impression on the pink-haired kunoichi, and he wouldn't waste a single one. He excitedly pressed another gentle kiss to Sakura's lips, and pulled her onto his lap so that they were in the same position Ino and Sai had been in before. However, Lee intended to get much farther than they had in the 190 seconds he had left.

The two leaf ninja kissed each other, their tongues sliding passed one another in their mouths. The pink haired kunoichi was surprised to find that she thought Lee was a good kisser. She would even go so far as to say that as long as she kept her eyes closed, and Lee did not say anything, it was kind of sexy. Sakura wrapped her arms around the neck of her suitor, allowing him to grasp her upper thighs while she straddled him. As she got more involved in their kiss, Sakura relaxed her hips and began unconsciously grinding against her partner's body.

The pink-haired kunoichi had never had an experience like this one. Her logical thoughts were trying to stop her, but the lust she felt clouded her mind and kept her from putting a stop to the events unfolding. Her motions had caused her skirt to rise, so that it no longer covered her black panties. Lee's hands roamed farther up, cupping her ass cheeks and squeezing them gently before pulling her more firmly down onto his crotch, where she could feel his dick already rock hard and ready for her. She moaned gently and rubbed her body against his. Lee was hot and ready, and in his excitement he grabbed Sakura's body and laid her down gently on the floor, hovering above her. With only 120 seconds left, Lee recognized there was no time to worry about shirts, but simply reached beneath Sakura's skirt and pulled her panties down, revealing a trimmed, clean vagina—the first Lee had ever laid eyes on. His eyes widened at the picture perfect pussy in front of him and took in every detail as quickly as he could.

Pink folds the color of salmon were surrounded by a neat patch of pastel pink pubic hair, and the entrance to a small hole was visible two inches below a magenta colored clitoris. Everything about this girl was pink, and Lee was not ashamed to show her that it did the opposite of make him shrink. The hot blooded ninja quickly moved his face closer to her immaculate vagina and touched it experimentally. He observed Sakura's reactions while he explored the many different petals on her delicate flower, and misread moans of pain for pleasure and gasps of pleasure for those of pain. This made for a very unsatisfying experience for Sakura, and the pink-haired kunoichi safely assumed that they were both virgins. Lee's fingers were clumsy and uncertain, and she was growing impatient with her partner's innocence. Her pussy felt like a dancefloor, and his fingers were like five couples stomping their feet on it. She put out a hand to stop him, and pulled his face towards her vagina so that he could use his tongue instead.

Using this method, Sakura's vagina once again grew wet, with a mixture of her juices and Lee's saliva. Lee kissed her vagina like it was her mouth, making out with it. Lee was not gifted in this either, but his tongue was not hurting her at the very least. When she felt her pussy was wet enough, she pulled Lee up so that she could kiss him again, and unzipped his jumpsuit to pull out his eight-inch dick, much to Sakura's surprise. She got her hopes up for their last 50 seconds to pass in ecstasy. However, she would soon learn that size isn't everything. Lee clumsily shoved his rather large member into her virgin pussy, and she had to bite her tongue so she didn't cry out in pain. Lee, however, did not show the same restraint. As soon as he felt her walls tighten around his cock, the eccentric ninja gasped aloud, squeezing his eyes shut while he tried to contain his already building orgasm. Lee quickly began pumping into her pussy, counting each stroke as he did so.

"One! Two! Three!" he gasped as he fucked her. Sakura was frozen in shock, unable to believe that Lee was actually counting each stroke he made. His movements were unskilled and uncalculated. However, Sakura did not have to suffer for long. "Five! Six! Sev—ahh!" her partner exclaimed above her. On his seventh stroke, with only 30 seconds left in the closet, Lee ejaculated, the burning power of youth shooting up inside of Sakura's pussy. She stared, wide-eyed, as the ninja came inside of her. Lee quickly sat up after his orgasm was over, and handed Sakura her black panties while he put away his dick. She looked at him in shock, unaware of how to respond.

"Quick, Lady Sakura! We have only ten seconds left, and I refuse to share the glorious view that you have gifted me with any other!" Sakura raised her eyebrows at the ninja, but quickly pulled on her panties and fixed her clothes. Just as the two lovers had finished readjusting themselves, the closet door was suddenly pulled open and light spilled on the two of them, looking slightly disheveled but not alerting anyone other than a sulking Naruto who would soon follow Hinata into the closet. Sakura walked out of the closet, feeling the hot sperm spilling out of her vagina as she took each step. Not wanting to be suspicious, she stood next to the other girls while Hinata took her turn. Sakura was happy for her friends; they had both gotten exactly who they wanted and probably enjoyed the game immensely.

However, the pink-haired kunoichi kept shifting her weight from foot to foot and glancing towards the hot-blooded ninja that she had just given her virginity to, who was standing with the same stupid smile that he had given her in the closet on his face. As soon as Hinata emerged from the closet, blushing, Sakura quickly dismissed herself to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up, still unable to process what had happened in the shadows of the closet.

Much like she had earlier that day, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, trying to decide if she looked different after her rendezvous with the hot-blooded ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips were bruised slightly from Lee's first assault on her mouth, but otherwise there were no physical differences. She fixed her hair, retying her headband so that it looked neat once again, and then flipped her hair over her shoulder, winking at her reflection as she walked out like a goddess, more confident than ever before.


End file.
